


What I'd Give (Podfic)

by EireiKat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Author: NeedtoKnow400, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Needtoknow400, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireiKat/pseuds/EireiKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs has secret admirer. But does he really want to know who it is. SLASH Gibbs/Tony. Don't like don't read/Listen</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'd Give (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What i'd Give](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119173) by NeedtoKnow400. 



> What i'd Give was inspired by the Song of the same name by Sugarland. Found Here:https://youtu.be/5jP2u47O_38
> 
> The line breaks and entrances to the fic are Beethoven's 5 Secret's adapted by 'ThePianoGuys' and found here:https://youtu.be/mJ_fkw5j-t0

 

 **Download** :  
Chapter 1[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lxct72ly271pfyd/Chapter_1.mp3) (25MBs)  
Chapter 2[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tnhsnvcp110412v/Chapter_2.mp3) (29MBs)  
Chapter 3[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/grya247vdd4dxfn/Chapter_3.mp3) (32 MBs)  
Chapter 4[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dt6zb9sok12b061/Chapter_4.mp3) (35 MBs)  
Chapter 5[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yp0tmlendficvox/Chapter_5.mp3) (26 MBs)  
Chapter 6[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qa9484y2ka5z5su/Chapter_6.mp3) (23 MBs)  
Chapter 7[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uf75ii5mmdv670c/Chapter_7.mp3) (26 MBs)  
Chapter 8[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ccbrp6fhpa7f8b6/Chapter_8.mp3) (28 MBs)  
Chapter 9[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/203z4v5hyxluyu4/Chapter_9.mp3) (22 MBs)  
Chapter 10[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4fg95yfpf9fntb9/Chapter_10.mp3) (24 MBs)  
Chapter 11[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w4qfrqpy6h1dv21/Chapter_11.mp3) (36 MBs)  
Chapter 12[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m1dyo9ceb1g1530/Chapter_12.mp3) (15 MBs)  
Chapter 13[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dfct9ytd4gpw9p7/Chapter_13.mp3) (42 MBs) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **6.5 Hours** : ::

All parts in 1 Folder:  
**Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/hyw55p94cixbs/What_I'd_Give) (363 MBs) |||  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
